


(cinco) Primeras veces

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La amistad entre Arthur y Merlin se compone de una serie de primeras veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**.uno  
**  
Los colores nuevos brillan con tanta intensidad bajo el sol que los ojos empiezan a doler si se miran demasiado tiempo, demasiado fijamente. Merlin lo hace de todas formas.

\- Entonces qué.

\- Qué de qué.

\- Qué tal ha estado. – Pregunta y aparta la vista para mirar al caballito rojo que se mueve en el centro del parque, adelante y atrás y adelante y atrás empujado por la brisa primaveral. Merlin tiene una imagen repentina de un Arthur mucho más rubio, muchísimo más pequeño subido a ese caballo, balanceándose y susurrando _Hengroen, Hengroen_ contra sus crines de madera, pero el Arthur del presente habla otra vez y la imagen desaparece como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. – El beso, digo.

\- No sé. Bien. – Merlin se muerde un labio y golpea el suelo de goma con un pie, nerviosamente. – Ha estado bien.

Están solos en el parque, el sol proyectando líneas de luz por detrás de los edificios y el aire pesado con la promesa de lluvia.

Arthur aprieta la mandíbula.

\- Pero te gusta, ¿no? Siempre te ha gustado Gwen.

\- Sí. – Merlin asiente descoordinadamente, su estómago dando un pequeño salto traicionero. – Siempre.

Piensa en la caída de sus rizos y en la forma en que su boca se curva suavemente después de besarla, y asiente de nuevo. _Siempre_.

\- Bien. – Y la manera en la que lo dice no deja lugar a dudas de que está de todo menos bien, pero Merlin no dice nada.

El olor a pintura es envolvente dentro del trenecito, y además tienen que agachar la cabeza para poder sentarse en el interior, pero es su lugar favorito desde que tenían ocho años y decidieron que sería su lugar favorito, y en realidad a ninguno le importa demasiado que sus espaldas les duelan un poco, o que sus rodillas no paren de chocarse en movimientos tan diminutos que casi podrían ser involuntarios.

Merlin toca una de las ventanas, sus dedos recorriendo las líneas rugosas de la madera hasta llegar a la esquina izquierda, y no le hace falta mirar para saber que ahí, bajo capas de pintura están grabados sus nombres. Se detiene un poco sobre ese punto y lo mira fijamente antes de empezar a levantar una de las capas, la pintura abriéndose alrededor de sus uñas como una flor.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando escribimos esto aquí? – Pregunta Merlin, mirando a Arthur y sonriéndole un poco, intentando disipar ese algo extraño que flota entre ellos, tan espeso e intoxicante como el olor a pintura. Arthur no parece tener ganas de cooperar.

\- Merlin— - Empieza a decir, pero pronto cambia de opinión y cierra la boca de golpe, frotando sus palmas contra los vaqueros. Merlin no sabía que era posible que alguien estuviese tan quieto y a la vez estuviese moviéndose tanto— pequeños movimientos nerviosos que son casi invisibles, como el salto constante de una rodilla o los pestañeos irregulares y frenéticos de alguien que tiene algo dentro del ojo.

Frunce un poco el ceño, confuso, y contempla vagamente horrorizado la posibilidad de que sea un abrazo lo que necesita su amigo, pero Arthur se gira y Merlin tiene el tiempo exacto para escuchar a Arthur decir _por el amor de Dios_ y para pensar _oh_ antes de sentir las manos frías sujetarle el cuello, los dedos rodearle las orejas, los labios de Arthur caer sobre los suyos bruscamente.

Merlin sabe objetivamente que como beso no es gran cosa. Es violento y Merlin no tiene tiempo para responder y dura menos de medio segundo, pero en su memoria sensorial se quedará siempre como algo mucho, muchísimo más espectacular, todos los nervios estirándose desde debajo de su piel para intentar alargar el contacto medio segundo más.

Cuando se separan Arthur se las arregla de alguna manera para parecer más enfadado que antes, frunciendo el ceño con intensidad.

\- ¿Y esto? – Pregunta Arthur sin mirarle, encontrando un agujero en sus playeros y tocándose el calcetín con impaciencia. Carraspea. - ¿Está bien?

Merlin asiente, y no tiene que pensarlo mucho antes de decir _sí, está bien_ , porque tiene once años y no sabe qué es esto de la manera que Arthur parece saberlo, con una seguridad que asusta. Y si estuviese en Nueva York, o en California o incluso Londres quizás entendería un poco más a qué se refiere Arthur, pero Nueva York y el resto del mundo bien podría estar a años luz de Tenby en ese momento, y los únicos nombres que tiene Merlin para esto son esos escritos en la ventana de ese tren, tan cerca que la N de uno se confunde con la A del otro.

Y _eso_ está bien.

 **.dos  
**  
Están llevando la cuenta en la parte de atrás del cuaderno de matemáticas, pero hace tiempo que la cosa se ha estancado en Merlin: 4 - Arthur: 6. Merlin coge discretamente el boli mientras Arthur intenta hacer el pino contra la pared de su habitación, pero le ve antes de que pueda escribir nada y corre a arrancarle el bolígrafo de las manos con un movimiento bastante espectacular que lanza el bolígrafo bajo su escritorio y a Arthur rodando por toda su espalda.

\- ¡Nada de trampas! – Grita, sin aire, su cuerpo un peso muerto sobre el suyo.

\- Ay, _ay_. ¡Quita! – Protesta Merlin, intentando quitarse a Arthur de encima sin ningún resultado. – ¡No me dejas respirar!

\- ¿Me estás llamando _gordo_?

\- Te estoy llamando _pesado_.

Arthur bufa, ofendido, y rueda hasta el suelo, cayendo en mitad de la alfombra con los brazos exageradamente abiertos. Merlin frunce los labios.

\- Y para tu información, no estaba haciendo trampas. – Apunta, levantando el dedo índice. - Ese último debería haber contado.

\- El juego consiste en beber, Merlin, y beber implica _no proyectar la bebida por la nariz_. – Dice Arthur, señalando el charquito en el suelo y hablando con una autoridad que nadie que se haya bebido seis chupitos de vodka debería tener.

\- Pero _entró_ por mi _boca_. Qué más da por donde haya salido. – Dice Merlin, sin mucho entusiasmo porque Arthur ya ha empezado a pestañear lentamente y está mirando el techo inclinado, lo que significa que no le está prestando ninguna atención. Merlin resopla y se gira para mirarlo también.

Hay manchas de humedad de todas las formas y tamaños, grandes islas marrones en un mar blanco que señalan los puntos exactos en el tejado que su padre se olvida de arreglar un año sí y otro también. Llevan tantos años ahí, de hecho, que Merlin y Arthur ya venían aquí de niños cuando hacía demasiado mal tiempo para jugar en la calle, y se pasaban horas enteras buscando formas escondidas como quien mira las nubes. Merlin pestañea y señala una línea recta y alargada que roza el principio de las cortinas de flores que su madre se ha empeñado en colgar de su ventana.

\- Esa. La larga. Parece una varita mágica.

\- ¿En serio? Yo estaba pensando que parecía una polla. – Dice Arthur, bajito, sonando genuinamente sorprendido. Merlin suelta una risa por la nariz y se gira para mirarle, pero Arthur sigue mirando el techo, el ceño fruncido como si estuviese intentando descifrar algún código secreto entre las manchas.

\- Genial. Ahora tengo una polla en mi techo. – Merlin pone los ojos en blanco y apoya la barbilla sobre sus palmas, soplando para despejar un flequillo que empieza a ser demasiado largo.

\- Por lo menos la tienes en algún sitio. – Dice Arthur monótonamente, y Merlin le golpea el lateral de la cabeza sin pensárselo dos veces, haciendo a Arthur sonreir.

La casa está en silencio, el ulular del viento sutil al otro lado del cristal, y fuera la nieve cae en pequeños estallidos silenciosos, los copos suavizando las líneas rígidas de los edificios. De vez en cuando oye a sus padres hablar en el piso de abajo, pero las voces llegan al ático acolchadas y lejanas y a Merlin a veces se le olvida— no durante mucho tiempo, pero a ratos tiene la extraña impresión de que están ellos dos, Arthur y él, solos en el centro de todo mientras el mundo se construye lentamente a su alrededor. Parpadea, el pensamiento desapareciendo rápidamente.

\- Um, ¿te acuerdas de Eve? – Pregunta repentinamente Arthur, mirándole con las cejas levantadas, la luz del techo traspasando su iris como si estuviese hecho de cristal.

\- Eh. – Merlin intenta hacer memoria, algo sorprendido por la pregunta. – ¿Eve? ¿Eve tu vecina de hace un millón de años?

\- Esa Eve. – Asiente Arthur, mirando al techo de nuevo como si estuviese viendo algo que ya no está ahí. – Nos vimos el otro día.

\- Ah. – Merlin tiene la imagen algo borrosa de una niña con el pelo por la cintura metiéndole un puñado de arena dentro de los pantalones.

Arthur asiente de nuevo. Traga saliva.

\- Me hizo una paja.

\- Ah. – Merlin habla y acto seguido procesa lo que acaba de oir, cerrando la boca con tanta rapidez que está a punto de morderse la lengua. - ¿ _Disculpa_?

\- Sí, eso. – Arthur se humedece los labios nerviosamente y pestañea en rápida sucesión, mirando la lámpara del techo balancearse lentamente. Carraspea. – Eso.

\- ¡ _Eso_! – Grita Merlin, incorporándose sobre sus codos. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces y se arrastra un poco por el suelo hasta que está justo encima de la cabeza de Arthur, ocupando todo su campo de visión. – ¡Elabora!

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco y le aparta, la mano entera contra el lateral de su cara, y se sienta en el suelo, sus dedos enredándose automáticamente entre los flecos de la alfombra.

\- No hay nada que elaborar. Sólo. – Se encoge de hombros. – Nos encontramos, me dijo que había crecido y, ah— eso. – Le mira de reojo y añade, como si lo explicase todo, – Su novio acababa de dejarla.

\- No te creo absolutamente nada. – Dice Merlin después de pensarlo un rato, sentándose junto a Arthur tan cerca que sus caderas de tocan. No está especialmente borracho, pero siente la cabeza mullida y su cuerpo se inclina un poco dentro del contacto.

\- ¿Cómo que no me crees? – Pregunta Arthur con una sonrisa incrédula que hace parecer sus colmillos aún más torcidos.

\- Como que no te creo. – Dice Merlin, levantando la nariz completamente convencido.

No es que él tenga ni idea, claro, siendo su experiencia compartida más similar al sexo aquella vez que Arthur consiguió mangar un par de revistas porno, y se puso repentinamente tan caliente tan de golpe que no pudo evitar frotarse un poco por encima de los pantalones, el movimiento nervioso y discreto.

Pero aun así cree firmemente que cuando lo haces hay algo en ti que cambia, porque algo tiene que cambiar: el color de los ojos, el número de la seguridad social, una pequeña parte que haga click con todo lo demás— algo, _cualquier cosa_ , pero por más que mira a Arthur en busca de signos delatores sólo puede ver la camisa de su colegio privado arrugada por llevarla puesta todo el día, el pelo revuelto de revolcarse por el suelo, los ojos suaves por el alcohol. Cuando mira a Arthur sólo puede ver, esencialmente, a Arthur.

\- Me estás tomando el pelo. – Asegura Merlin.

\- ¿Qué? No te— ¡no te estoy tomando el pelo! – Protesta, frunciendo el ceño. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero parece pensárselo mejor y Merlin observa cuidadosamente cómo pliega los labios dentro de su boca, como si estuviese posando ahí las palabras de su lengua antes de hablar. Cuando lo hace el flequillo le oscurece los ojos. - Mira, ¿quieres— quieres que te lo demuestre?

\- ¿Y cómo me lo vas a demostrar exactamente? – Merlin levanta una ceja, excesivamente escéptico, pero Arthur sólo frunce los labios y le empuja hacia el suelo, una mano sobre el pecho. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Shh— sólo— deja— deja que— - La mano de Arthur es como un foco de calor en el centro de su pecho, y Merlin la mira como si fuese algo que no entiende pero que no puede evitar, la boca secándosele por alguna razón.

Arthur pestañea rápidamente y se humedece los labios y Merlin sigue el movimiento ligeramente hipnotizado, su cabeza atascada en un bucle infinito de _pero qué, qué, qué,_ ** _qué_**. Arthur se tumba a su lado, su mano siguiendo una trayectoria vertical y sus dedos rozándole el principio de los pantalones, deteniéndose, dudando en la pequeña franja de piel que hay entre la camiseta y el vaquero, haciéndole temblar el corazón y el estómago y todo lo que hay debajo.

\- Shhh. – Dice Arthur, aunque Merlin está seguro de que no está diciendo nada. Está seguro de que ni siquiera está _respirando_ , por el amor de Dios, pero Arthur repite _shhh, shhh— por favor—_ y lo sigue diciendo contra la piel de su cuello, su respiración calentándole la piel hasta que la nota húmeda y febril, el sudor acumulándosele sobre el arco de los labios.

Merlin está bastante seguro de que está alucinando cuando sus dedos dejan de pasear y empiezan a deshacerle los pantalones, y decide que sí, que definitivamente está alucinando cuando siente las manos temblorosas en su cremallera, pero la sensación es lo más real que Merlin ha sentido en su vida y está gimiendo tan alto que no importa lo lejos que estén sus padres porque está seguro de que _pueden oírme ohdios y seguro que ahora mismo abren la pue—_ pero la idea y preocupación y la capacidad de pensar en general no le dura demasiado, porque Arthur no se detiene en el vaquero y pronto le encuentra la erección debajo de los calzoncillos, mientras repite, _shhh, Merlin_ y el contacto hace que la mente de Merlin se quede en blanco, que cierre la boca de golpe, que su piel trabaje a toda velocidad, catalogando el contacto de sus dedos cuando le rodean, la brillante fricción de su palma alrededor de su polla en algún compartimento secreto de su cerebro para futura referencia.

Mira a Arthur, intentando adivinar si ha estado practicando esto, si realmente esto es algo que la gente hace con otra gente y no sólo en la ducha, pero éste tiene la cabeza escondida en la curva de su cuello, sus labios quietos contra su yugular en algo que no termina de ser un beso— no un beso, nunca un beso; demasiado suave, demasiado tímido para ser un beso— y la mano rodeándole la polla firmemente, así que Merlin gime en el fondo de la garganta y se limita a mirar los mechones de su pelo hasta que no puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Arthur mueve la mano un poco más rápido y tiene la palma caliente, pero su polla está _ardiendo_ y el contraste manda descargas eléctricas por sus extremidades, sus uñas arañando el linóleo desesperadamente, sus pies haciendo círculos sobre la alfombra, y su mano acaba de alguna manera agarrándose al hombro de Arthur, sintiendo la flexión rítmica de los músculos bajo la tela.

Repentinamente Arthur acelera el ritmo, su muñeca haciendo un giro que debe estar prohibido en algún país y Merlin está tan, joder, tan cerca de correrse que siente el orgasmo balanceándose peligrosamente en el final de su espalda. Respira agitadamente, consumiendo todo el aire de la habitación en pequeñas bocanadas, y Arthur respira al mismo ritmo contra su piel, sus labios moviéndose húmedos y calientes y perfectos.

Luego, sin previo aviso, Arthur está gruñendo y frotándose contra su pierna, y está diciendo _Merlin_ como si le doliese una y otra y otra vez en el espacio bajo su oreja, y es eso y no otra cosa lo que hace que Merlin empiece follarse su mano, levantando las caderas del suelo en movimientos descoordinados, arriba y abajo y con tanta fuerza que le dolerá después, pero en ese momento no le podría importar menos, porque la voz de Arthur despierta algo primario y oscuro y terrible en su interior que no entiende y que le asusta y que no puede— no puede—

\- Arthur— _Arthur_ —

\- Shhh— Shhh, Merlin, shhh—

Merlin se muerde los labios hasta que siente que se le rompe la piel dentro de la boca, el sabor metálico de la sangre posándose sobre su lengua, y cuando se corre, furioso y húmedo sobre las manos de los dos, no hace ningún ruido en absoluto.

(más tarde Arthur le preguntará _¿me crees ahora?_ limpiándose contra su camisa blanca y sonriendo algo tembloroso, más joven de lo que Merlin le ha visto en toda su vida. Merlin tragará saliva y asentirá y dirá _sí_ , pero pensará claramente _no_ , un millón de cosas reorganizándose y cambiando de sitio en su interior)

 **.tres**

Si le preguntas a la gente qué recuerdan mejor de 1977 te dirán, naturalmente, cosas muy diferentes.

Podrán hablarte del monte Nyaragongo, de la nevada de Miami, de los anillos de Urano. Algunos hablarán de la muerte del Rey del Rock o de la vuelta de la pena de muerte, y otros del primer álbum de los Sex Pistols. De las primeras elecciones en años, de los accidentes de avión, de las pequeñas pérdidas o de las grandes alegrías de cada uno. Y todos tendrán razón, a su manera.

Por eso Arthur, que en 1977 tiene dieciséis años y más pelo en la cabeza que cerebro, se lo pensará (la cabeza inclinada, los dedos tamborileando contra su barbilla) y decidirá que para él lo más importante fue sin ninguna duda el estreno de Star Wars. Luego se girará un poco, como un acto reflejo y mirará a Merlin en busca de aprobación, que se apresurará a mentir para darle la razón.

\- Leia, Merlin. Qué gran personaje. – Dice Morgana, empujando sus gafas por el puente de la nariz y sacudiendo sus rizos por encima del hombro, haciendo que caigan y se precipiten en una cascada vertical hacia el suelo.

Merlin parpadea rápidamente para espantar la repentina claridad del exterior, su mano empujando la puerta pesada del cine para dejar pasar a Morgana, las bisagras crujiendo y quejándose por el desuso.

The Majestic tiene más de cincuenta años y probablemente viviese su etapa dorada aproximadamente hace el mismo tiempo, cuando el cine era algo nuevo y excitante y se creía que algo así tendría futuro en un pueblo tan pequeño.

Pero para Merlin siempre ha sido y será su lugar favorito en todo Tenby, y no le importa que las butacas sean incómodas. De hecho le _gustan_ las butacas incómodas, y los estampados pasados de moda de los pasillos y el olor a madera antigua y Gertrude, la vendedora de tickets octogenaria que siempre le guiña un ojo. Le gusta la lámpara enorme que cuelga en el hall, la máquina que hace palomitas y que traquetea como si estuviese a punto de despegar, la moqueta y cómo se pueden ver trozos del parqué donde se ha ido gastando con los años. Le gustan incluso los baños y la manera en la que el óxido avanza por los bordes de los espejos, reflejando la realidad como si fuese una foto de otro tiempo. Pero si le gusta por algo es, especialmente porque si no hay nadie puedes subir al palco, y dejar los pies colgar hacia el vacío, y ver las películas así, apoyado contra los barrotes de madera, y por mucho que Arthur diga que es antihigiénico Merlin cree que en cierta manera entiende el sentimiento de vértigo que se posa en el fondo del estómago cuando se apagan las luces, porque protesta durante diez minutos pero al final siempre, siempre claudica y se sienta a su lado.

Arthur deja de hablar con Gwen unos metros más adelante y le mira como convocado por el pensamiento, el sol brillando con fuerza contra su pelo.

\- Un personaje femenino que no tiene como objetivo ser el interés romántico de nadie. Es _fantástico_. – Dice Morgana, haciendo que la vuelva a mirar. El entusiasmo hace que le brillen los ojos detrás del cristal y _Jesús_ , a veces asusta lo guapa que es. - ¿Sabes?

\- Eh, sé. Sé. – Asiente Merlin, un poco perdido, bastante intimidado.

La verdad es que se ha pasado toda la película siguiendo los halos de luz de las espadas láser, fascinado por el ambiente y los efectos especiales, pero todavía recuerda cómo una Morgana mucho más pequeña pintó la casa que Arthur y él tenían en la parte de atrás de su jardín de rosa chicle porque pensaba que la regla universal de Chicas No era algo inaceptable, y tiene la sospecha de de que su terrorismo feminista sólo ha ido a más con la influencia de la gran ciudad.

\- Siempre has sido más listo que el idiota de Arthur. – Declara, señalándole con un gesto de cabeza y entralazando un brazo con el suyo, caminando al mismo ritmo de sus pasos.

\- _Cualquiera_ es más listo que Arthur. – Dice, secamente, y Morgana descubre la larga línea de su cuello para reírse desde el fondo del pecho.

\- Tienes razón. – Asiente ella, mirándole de reojo. – Pero está bien saber que alguien entiende que no sólo somos algo que sirve para eso— para el sexo. – Calla un segundo y añade, el ceño fruncido. - O para el amor.

Merlin asiente y mira sus playeros golpear el pavimento, las líneas de las baldosas juntándose en el borde de su visión, bailando sobre la superficie de su retina y piensa, testarudamente, _bueno, pero qué sé yo_.

Porque es verdad, qué sabrá él. Él sólo sabe que le gusta cómo le sonríe Gwen, a veces, o el sabor del pintalabios de Helen, la vecina de su abuela. También sabe que el peso del brazo de Morgana alrededor del suyo hace que algo se le eleve dentro del estómago, y que el olor sutil de su perfume se quedará guardado en algún hueco de su memoria, aun cuando ella ya haya vuelto a Londres. De alguna manera mucho más difusa sabe, también, que le gusta cuando Arthur por fin deja de quejarse y decide sentarse a su lado, porque se sujetan a los barrotes con fuerza y en la oscuridad de la sala importa poco si sus manos se rozan de vez en cuando, invocando recuerdos vagos de piel y de calor y de cosas que no se vuelven a mencionar nunca más.

Pero eso es otra cosa.

Son, de hecho, varias cosas. Son imágenes borrosas que aparecen cuando se toca en la cama, por debajo del pijama, como destellos de piel o la curvatura familiar de una muñeca. Cosas que a veces le hacen sentir culpable, y a veces emocionado, y a veces triste. Son cosas que le hacen sonrojar cuando se sorprende pensándolas con demasiada intensidad, demasiado detalle, hasta que está seguro de que no pueden ser de otra manera en la realidad, y que otras veces le aceleran el corazón hasta tal punto que cree que se le va a salir del pecho. Son varias cosas, pero 1977 será para Merlin el año en el que decida que no importa cuánto se empeñe su estómago en llevarle la contraria, porque ninguna de ellas tiene que ver con el amor.

Y es una suerte, piensa, mientras mira la mano de Arthur curvándose discretamente alrededor de la de Gwen, que no tengan nada que ver con el amor. Una verdadera suerte que no tengan absolutamente nada que ver, porque si no esto dolería mucho, muchísimo más.

 **.cuatro  
**  
\- ¿Qué clase de sitio es éste?

\- Te va a gustar, Merlin, te lo prometo. – Dice Arthur con una palmada distraída en su hombro, abriendo simultáneamente la puerta del bar con el otro brazo.

La noche es fresca, casi fría con el final de otoño, la humedad descolgándose de las nubes y acumulándose en las curvas del suelo, en las grietas de las paredes. Merlin mira las luces de neón sobre la puerta, la subversiva k de Kamelot parpadeando interminente y sopesa con el ceño fruncido las ventanas tintadas, preguntándose una vez más por qué, _por qué_ se ha dejado arrastrar. Mira con anhelo el coche de Arthur aparcado de mala manera en la acera y hace un repaso rápido por su memoria, por si en algún punto de los últimos veinte años ha aprendido cómo se hace un puente.

Concluye que no, definitivamente no ha aprendido.

Pega una calada resignada a su cigarrillo antes de dejarlo caer sobre un charco y escucha el silbido distante del fuego al apagarse, encogiéndose dentro de su chaqueta antes de entrar detrás de Arthur.

Dentro el calor le golpea por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que le duelan los dedos por la diferencia de temperatura, y el humo del ambiente cae pesado dentro de los pulmones. Da un par de pasos, casi a ciegas, y se choca con un punky que tiene más piercings que piel en su oreja y que se disculpa profusamente y le llama _señor_.

Merlin esconde las manos en los puños de su camisa blanca y se aparta, mirando la prenda con cierto reproche, como si fuese culpa suya que se sienta tan fuera de lugar. Ha intentado salir de casa con la chupa que le regaló Arthur, pero cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta, la sensación de triunfo vibrando en el pecho y— por alguna extraña razón— una cación de los Aristogatos atascada en la cabeza, su madre apareció en la puerta con el labio tembloroso y preguntándole si estaba tomando drogas, si estaba drogado, si era un drogadicto, si con ambos trabajando todo el día se les había pasado que se había convertido en _un drogadicto_. A Merlin le costó más de diez minutos y un cambio de vestimenta convencerla de que la única droga que tomaba era la aspirina ocasional y de que no, no, no, de ninguna manera llevaba los ojos pintados. Así que sí, lleva una camisa que podría ser de su padre, pero también podría no estar aquí y eso sería peor. Probablemente.

El escenario está al fondo del bar pero nadie le está prestando demasiada atención a la banda, que aporrea sus instrumentos como si sus camisetas de No Future fuesen una especie de premonición, la voz rompiéndoseles alrededor de los micrófonos. Merlin hace una mueca cuando el sonido de los altavoces le perfora el oído.

\- ¡Arthur! – Grita una voz conocida y Merlin intenta ajustar sus ojos a la penumbra, descubriendo la inconfundible cabeza de Arthur en una esquina del pub.

La mesa está casi escondida entre dos paneles transparentes, rodeada por sillas mal emparejadas y los compañeros de universidad de Arthur, que se apoyan sobre ella en varios estados de embriaguez, hablando suficientemente alto como para silenciar el sonido estridente del concierto al otro extremo.

\- Caballeros. – Saluda Merlin con un movimiento de cabeza, empujando a Arthur con una cadera para que le haga un sitio en el banco. Arthur sonríe, brillante y encantado de haberse conocido y se desliza sobre el banco, tirándole de una manga para poder pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

\- ¡Merlin! Ya pensaba que te habías quedado en la puerta, pedazo de mariquita. – Dice mirando a todos sus amigos, que se ríen con ganas y saludan a Merlin con palmadas en los hombros, colocándole inmediatamente una pinta enorme entre las manos. Merlin pega un trago largo, la cerveza bajando fresca y bienvenida por su garganta y se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano antes de sonreir.

\- Qué va. Sólo caminaba por detrás para poder mirarte mejor el culo – La mesa se ríe con ebrio entusiasmo y Arthur farfulla un _ja ja, pero qué gracioso estás_ , quitándole el brazo de alrededor y escondiendo la cara detrás de su pinta.

Merlin bebe otro trago y sonríe, un poco más débil ahora que la atención ha dejado de estar sobre él y que todos están discutiendo el último partido del Arsenal, y _tendríamos que echarlos a todos a la calle_ , y _tu padre seguro que puede hacer algo, Arthur_ , y _sí, ¿no? Tiene contactos en el Arsenal_ y _tío, su padre tiene contactos en la_ ** _luna_**.

\- Ha sido tu cumpleaños hace poco, ¿no?

\- ¿Perdona? – Pregunta Merlin, atragantándose un poco con su cerveza y secándose la boca de la manera más elegante que puede.

\- Tu cumpleaños. – Leon sonríe, cálido y lento por el alcohol, y el estómago de Merlin tiembla un poco. – Es como, una semana después del de Arthur.

\- Eh, sí. Sí. – Merlin asiente algo descoordinado y mira el fondo de su jarra, preguntándose vagamente a dónde habrá ido toda esa cerveza.

Arthur y él cumplen años el mismo mes, con exactamente cinco días, cuatro horas y quince minutos de diferencia. Merlin solía pensar que era una especie de señal del universo, algo así como una prueba de que sí, por supuesto que ellos dos estaban destinados a ser los mejores amigos que han existido jamás como se juraron con las palmas llenas de saliva, en el más asqueroso y más vinculante de todos los juramentos infantiles. Pero ahora mira a Arthur por el rabillo del ojo, hablando ligeramente emocionado, ligeramente avergonzado de cómo _Gwen hace esta cosa con la lengua, sabes_ , el sudor curvándole los mechones de la nuca y ya— bueno, ya no lo tiene tan claro.

Se frota un poco pecho, casi sin darse cuenta, justo en ese espacio que le ha empezado a doler últimamente.

\- Pues eso hay que celebarlo. – Dice Leon, sacándole de sus pensamientos con una palmada brusca en la espalda. Le sujeta la muñeca, sus dedos firmes sobre el pulso y le tira un poco del brazo en dirección a la barra. – Vamos a invitarte a otra.

\- No. – Dice Arthur, apareciendo a su lado, de repente y pegándole un susto de muerte porque aparentemente ya no es capaz de medir las distancias, la línea de su pecho presionándose contra el brazo de Merlin. - Merlin no quiere otra.

Merlin frunce los labios y se aparta bruscamente.

\- Créeme, Merlin quiere otra.

Arthur le mira entre la sorpresa y el enfado, y está tan cerca que Merlin puede ver los principios de barba alrededor de su boca, el humo del bar enrojeciéndole los ojos de manera que el azul parece mucho más profundo y joder, no es justo. No es justo para nada. – Si no le importa a su _Majestad_ , claro.

Algo pasa por los ojos de Arthur, una especie de sombra fugaz, pero al segundo siguiente sonríe tan rápido y tan brillante que es evidente que se lo ha imaginado.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Dice empujándole fuera del banco con una mano. Sonríe y añade, los labios rojos contra el borde de su cerveza. – Pero ten cuidado, ya sabes que haces cosas raras cuando bebes.

Merlin respira hondo y tiene unas ganas terribles de gritarle que según recuerda, no fue él quien le metió la mano en los pantalones después de seis chupitos de mierda, así que a ver quién hace cosas raras de los dos. Pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar, así que en lugar de eso sonríe, la piel tirante en sus mejillas y asiente,

\- Descuida.

Y Merlin no sabe si es porque intenta demostrar algo, porque Arthur le pone de los putos nervios o porque en algún punto de la noche ha aparecido Gwen, con el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y más guapa que nunca, pero el caso es que treinta minutos después todavía sigue en la barra con Leon, intentando que el último chupito de tequila no salga por donde acaba de entrar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Leon, sujetándole de un hombro. Tiene unas manos enormes.

\- Perfectamente. – Pero tal y como lo dice suena a _puhfetamnte_ , así que asiente y lo intenta con algo más sencillo,- Muy bien.

Leon se ríe y la vibración de su risa le viaja a Merlin como una descarga por todo el cuerpo y, bueno, Leon es muy simpático. Es— es simpático, y se le ocurre, de una forma poco nítida que también es bastante guapo. Tiene unas manos enormes y le saca cabeza y media y a veces se encuentra hablándole a su pecho y no a su cara, sólo por no hacer el esfuerzo de levantar la vista, pero hay algo en él que resulta suave, tranquilo en mitad de todo el ajetreo del pub, y Merlin se pregunta si es sólo simpático o si hay algo más. El alcohol alimenta su curiosidad y le hace sentir una valentía que sabe que no está ahí, así que extiende un poco una mano, tentativo, en un movimiento que desde fuera puede parecer casual pero que para él es deliberado de todas las maneras posibles, conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo.

Cuando la deja caer sobre su brazo, dedo por dedo y mirando fijamente las pestañas de Leon en busca de cualquier señal, está seguro de que en cualquier momento aparecerá alguien con el dedo extendido y gritando _¡maricón!_. Está tan seguro de que va a pasar eso, de hecho, que cuando Leon se disculpa para saludar a alguien que está a su izquierda a Merlin le cuesta un rato procesar que la está besando en los labios, esas manos enormes cerrándose alrededor de la circunferencia de sus caderas.

Merlin sonríe mirando su chupito vacío, sintiéndose profundamente patético y piensa _bueno, sólo simpático, entonces_.

\---

\- Dan asco, ¿verdad?

Merlin deja caer la lima entre sus dedos para mirar a la chica que se ha materializado a su lado en la barra.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esos. – Dice, señalando con la cabeza al grupo de Arthur, que se ha levantado de la mesa para pasar a restregarse a la pista de baile.

\- Ah, - Sonríe. – No están tan mal.

\- Por favor. – Dice ella, plegando sus labios rojos dentro de su boca. – Tan _felices_.

Merlin ríe y mira a la chica más de cerca. Tiene el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta, los ojos marrones y enormes perfilados de negro y las piernas dentro de unas medias de rejilla. Le gusta instantáneamente.

\- Suenas un poco cínica para ser tan joven.

\- Sueno lo justo de cínica para estos tiempos, cariño. – Dice ella, golpeando una cajetilla de tabaco sobre la barra y cogiendo el cigarro que sobresale. Tiene las uñas pintadas de rojo, a juego con los labios.

\- En serio, no son mala gente.

\- ¿Les conoces? – Pregunta, el ceño fruncido, el cigarro balanceándose en sus labios al compás de sus palabras.

Merlin mira a la pista de baile otra vez y se da cuenta de que el grupo ha dejado de tocar, y de que todos los cuerpos bailan ahora con la música de los altavoces, de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo, y en medio de todo, moviéndose más despacio y sin seguir el ritmo está Arthur, Gwen apoyada contra la curvatura de su cuello. Arthur se inclina para susurrarle algo al oído, su mano suave sobre su espalda y Merlin aparta la mirada.

\- Eh, podría decirse que sí. – Parpadea rápidamente, dibujando círculos en la humedad de la barra. – Sí.

\- Oh. _Oh_ , ya veo. – Asiente la chica, y entrelaza un dedo con el suyo. Pega una calada. – Pues si quieres mi opinión, tú eres mucho más guapo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Dice Merlin, sonando algo agudo.

\- Que el rubio ese. – Dice ella con una mueca, los ángulos afilados de su perfil señalando a Arthur. – El sentido del gusto de esa chica está estropeado.

 _Oh, su sentido del gusto está perfecto, créeme._

\- Eres muy amable.

La chica echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se ríe, y su lengua es un destello rojo en la oscuridad de su boca.

\- No soy nada por el estilo, cariño. Pero soy sincera. – Se levanta de su taburete y da un par de pasos, sus tacones resonando en los oídos de Merlin. - Y sé lo que quiero. – Se acerca lentamente, hasta que su aliento le golpea la piel. - ¿Lo sabes tú?

Merlin traga saliva y asiente, _estoy bastante seguro, sí_ , aunque no está seguro en absoluto, y cuando la chica empieza a arrastrarle en dirección a la salida mira hacia atrás una vez más, esperando no sabe qué. Pero sea lo que sea sólo se encuentra con la cabeza rubia de Arthur moviéndose lentamente entre todas las demás, siguiendo un ritmo que Merlin no escucha, como si estuviesen viéndose a través de un telescopio y en realidad estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia. Piensa en amigos que se van a estudiar fuera, en promesas que no se cumplen, en sentimientos dispersos que repentinamente se solidifican en el fondo del estómago y a los que puede ponerle nombre en veinte idiomas diferentes, después de una vida entera llamándolos sólo _Arthur_.

Suspira.

\- ¿Te lo has pensado mejor? – Pregunta la chica, una ceja enarcada.

\- No, eh, sólo— - Improvisa. – Es que no sé cómo te llamas.

Ella le sopesa durante un segundo, la mano en la puerta, y al final sonríe.

\- Tú puedes llamarme Freya.

 **.cero  
**  
Merlin mueve los dedos dentro de sus zapatos nuevos, sintiendo los calcetines rozarse contra el interior. Son brillantes, la superficie pulida por la mopa nerviosa de su madre, y un poco grandes porque _no paras de crecer, Merlin, así te durarán más_. Merlin le dijo que si se concentraba lo suficiente estaba seguro de que podría dejar de crecer y así llevar zapatos que le valiesen, pero su madre sólo le dio un beso en la frente y le echó fuera de su cocina con una mano distraída.

Hace un día inusualmente cálido para ser marzo, pero de vez en cuando una corriente de aire agita las ramas desnudas de los árboles, levantando en espiral las hojas del suelo y Merlin se tiene que encoger dentro de su americana para cerrar los huecos por los que se cuela el frío.

Desde donde está, sentado en el borde de la acera en frente de su casa, puede oir la fiesta en su jardín. Su padre ha encontrado un trabajo nuevo en una empresa nueva, haciendo algo nuevo que Merlin no puede concretar, y su casa se ha llenado de gente extraña que quiere celebrarlo. Así que ahí está Merlin, incómodo con su mejor traje y haciendo una hilera con las piedras que encuentra al alcance de su mano, esperando que nadie se acuerde de él y le haga volver.

\- Eh, tú.

Unos zapatos entran en su campo de visión, y estos son mucho más nuevos, mucho más brillantes que los suyos. Merlin no creía que eso fuese posible.

\- Hola. – Contesta automáticamente, levantando la vista.

Los zapatos pertenecen a un niño rubio. O al menos Merlin _cree_ que es un niño, porque en realidad parece un adulto bastante pequeño, rígido dentro de su traje negro y con pinta de tener el ceño fruncido perpetuamente. El niño le mira desde arriba sin decir nada, así que Merlin lo dice por él.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Arthur Penberthy. – Contesta, estirándose aún más como si esperase que el nombre tuviese algún efecto en él. Le mira, expectante, y cuando Merlin no hace nada frunce el ceño (más aún) y pregunta, - ¿Y quién eres tú?

\- Merlin.

\- Merlin qué.

\- Merlin y ya está.

\- ¿Y cómo puede ser eso?

Arthur le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y Merlin, que toda su vida ha sido sólo Merlin, se encoge de hombros, demasiado pequeño todavía para entender que Arthur sea _Arthur Penberthy_ , un nombre diminuto al lado de un apellido que siempre parecerá demasiado grande.

\- Bueno, pues Merlinyyaestá, creo que tu padre trabaja para mi padre. – Dice pomposamente, sujetándose el final de su corbata roja y señalando al padre de Merlin, que está junto a la puerta hablando con un hombre que parece una versión más mayor, más rígida de Arthur.

\- Ah. – Asiente Merlin, y coge una de las piedras del suelo, acariciándola con las yemas antes de lanzarla al otro lado de la carretera.

Arthur salta de un pie a otro, algo incómodo por el silencio, y Merlin pregunta, cerrando los ojos contra la luz,

\- Entonces qué, ¿quieres jugar?

Arthur duda un momento, como si no conociese los principios básicos de la interacción infantil.

\- No sé, a qué.

\- ¿A los nombres?

Arthur le mira un poco alarmado, sus ojos azules abriéndose milimétricamente.

\- No estoy seguro de cómo se juega a eso.

\- Mira, es muy fácil.

Merlin se pone en pie, la sonrisa tirándole de las comisuras y le quita la corbata a Arthur, que le mira vagamente horrorizado mientras desliza la seda de su cuello y se la ata de mala manera alrededor de la cabeza, los mechones rubios disparándose en direcciones extrañas. Merlin observa su obra con ojo crítico y asiente.

\- Yo te nombro Gran Trozo de Tela Sobre Estúpida Cabeza. – Dice y echa a correr un microsegundo antes de que Arthur entienda que le está tomando el pelo y salga corriendo detrás de él, la risa ralentizando sus pasos.

Al final le acaba alcanzando y tirándole al suelo, claro, y aunque nota que su muñeca hace un ruido extraño al impactar contra el suelo no puede dejar de reírse cuando Arthur coge un puñado de barro y se lo unta por la cara, nombrándole Honorable Cara de Tierra y poniéndolos a los dos perdidos en el proceso.

La visita al hospital es inevitable, y cuando sale de traumatología, el brazo envuelto en una escayola blanquísima ahí está Arthur, los ojos fijos en el suelo y su padre una sombra amenazadora sobre su hombro. El pasillo huele a antiséptico y los zapatos brillantes de Arthur levantan sonidos agudos con cada paso tentativo.

\- Merlin…

\- ¿Quieres firmarme la escayola? – Le interrumpe Merlin, extendiéndole un rotulador negro y sonriendo. – Puedes poner el nombre que tú quieras.

Ese será el día en que se conozcan y también la primera vez que Arthur le rompa algo a Merlin, como si estuviese dibujando el patrón que seguirán el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando tengan nueve años le tirará su coche favorito por la ventana en una discusión que ninguno de los dos será capaz de recordar cinco minutos después, y a los doce ambos se caerán de un árbol mientras intentan espiar a Gwen por la ventana de su cuarto, resultando en un montón de rasguños y un dedo roto. A los quince Arthur intentará vestirse con la ropa de Merlin por alguna extraña razón y la camiseta se le rasgará por todas las costuras, y cuando tenga dieciocho hará que se caigan de su moto a los tres segundos de arrancar, el vaquero de Merlin rompiéndose en dos círculos perfectos sobre sus rodillas. Poco después estará esa memorable ocasión, a los diecinueve, cuando Arthur decida que la novia de Merlin no es suficientemente buena para él y la deje por él, rompiendo su relación más larga hasta la fecha.

También, por supuesto, en puntos clave de su existencia Arthur le romperá el corazón a Merlin medio millón de veces, a cada cual más espectacular, pero por el momento tienen seis años y ninguno entiende todavía los conceptos abstractos de la amistad verdadera, o del paso del tiempo, o del amor, así que Arthur sonríe algo tembloroso, mirando a ese ridículo, ridículo niño y aceptando el rotulador como la declaración de amistad que es, y eso es todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**.cinco**

La música suena a todo volumen y sus vibraciones hacen temblar las paredes de la casa. Merlin puede ver las luces del interior derramarse desde las ventanas hacia la calle en pequeñas explosiones de luz, y la combinación le hace sentirse ligeramente mareado, como si llevase cuatro copas de más. Y _Dios_ , cómo le gustaría llevar cuatro copas de más.

Volver es— extraño. Es tan extraño, de hecho, que está a punto de dar la vuelta sobre sus talones sin ni siquiera esperar a que se cierre la puerta a sus espaldas. Y lo hubiese hecho si no fuese por unas manos diminutas que le detienen, agarradas firmemente a la tela de su camisa.

\- ¡Pero mírate! – Grita una voz femenina, y Merlin siente que le agachan y que le abrazan y que le besan, y es sólo cuando le sueltan que puede reconocer a Gwen. Tiene pequeñas flores enredadas entre sus rizos, y su vestido blanco brilla de mil colores diferentes cuando las luces apuntan en su dirección, como si fuese un lienzo cambiante. - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos?

\- Demasiado. – Merlin parpadea y sí, definitivamente ha pasado demasiado tiempo, porque mira a Gwen y tiene algo diferente, algo que no estaba antes ahí. No tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que es porque nunca la ha visto tan— en fin, _feliz_. – Estás guapísima.

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal. – Dice ella, sonriendo de medio lado y cogiéndole de la mano, y el nudo de nervios que lleva Merlin en el fondo del estómago, ese que está ahí desde que recibió la invitación a la boda, se le afloja un poco.

\- Siento no haber estado aquí para la ceremonia, - Merlin carraspea, removiéndose dentro de su traje, - mi vuelo se ha retrasado.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. – Dice ella, agitando una mano en el aire. – Si has llegado para la mejor parte. ¡Bebidas gratis, Merlin!

Y lo dice con tal entusiasmo que parece que tiene veinte años otra vez, y la evidencia de que no es así golpea a Merlin como una ola en el centro del pecho.

\- Ahora tengo que ir a hacer de anfitriona un rato, pero la barra está por ahí. – Señala una dirección indeterminada con un par de dedos y le aprieta la mano en forma de despedida, pero antes de darse la vuelta del todo se gira un poco, y añade, – Ah, y Arthur. Arthur también andaba por ahí.

Merlin observa su vestido ondear como la espuma tras sus pasos, y hace como que no nota el nudo apretándose de nuevo, hilo por hilo, tan fuerte que le asfixia.

\---

Se repite medio millón de veces que no se está escondiendo, pero después de que varios invitados se acerquen a saludarle y a preguntarle q _ué haces escondido detrás de esa planta, Merlin_ , tiene que admitir que igual sí que se está escondiendo un poco. Sopla para apartar la hoja que le cosquillea la barbilla.

\- Deja que te ponga otra.

\- No, deja. – Dice Merlin, espantando la mano de Morgana, que le ronda el vaso como una mosca. – Que el ron con cola de antes no llevaba cola por ninguna parte.

\- Soy la camarera y en este país hay una cosa llamada libertad de proporciones alcohólicas, Merlin.

\- No, no hay tal cosa. – Apunta, mirando la cabeza ofendida de Morgana agitarse, su nuevo corte de pelo rozándole los hombros. – Y colarte detrás de la barra no te convierte en camarera.

\- Temporalmente sí. – Pliega los labios dentro de su boca, y sonríe, señalando con la cabeza al camarero que pasea entre las mesas. – Además, deja trabajar a la maestra. Esta es una nueva técnica de ligue que he inventado.

\- No has inventado nada. El acoso en el lugar de trabajo es tan antiguo como el tiempo. – Morgana sólo le saca la lengua y Merlin sonríe, haciendo girar los restos de hielo que hay en el fondo de su vaso.

Morgana es un respiro entre todo esto, esto que les rodea y que es una mezcla tan extraña de lo conocido y de lo nuevo. Si no lo piensa demasiado es casi como si todavía estuviesen en Londres, quedando una vez por semana para ir a tomar algo y quejarse del jefe de Morgana o de los alumnos de Merlin, y le está tan agradecido por eso que la besaría ahí mismo. Por supuesto, antes de que pueda expresar su repentino ataque de amor Morgana tiene que abrir la boca y quitarle todas las ganas, todas de golpe.

\- ¿Sabes? Vas a tener que dejar de escapar de Arthur. – Dice ella, limpiando casualmente una copa con lo que parece ser el borde de su vestido.

\- Yo no estoy _escapando_ de Arthur. – Contesta él, ofendido. Carraspea. – Sólo es que— no nos hemos cruzado todavía.

\- Ah, pues es un alivio saberlo. – Echa el aliento sobre la superficie cristalina para luego pasar la tela por encima, las cejas levantadas. – Porque está viniendo para aquí en este momento.

Merlin abre mucho los ojos y se queda quieto, resistiendo la tentación de girar la cabeza. En lugar de eso toma el camino de la cobardía y posa el vaso sobre la barra con un sonoro clink, ignorando la sonrisa de Morgana y murmurando algo que a sus oídos suena a _uy pero qué calor tengo mejor voy a tomar el aire vale adiós_.

Navega entre los invitados todo lo rápido que puede, conteniendo las ganas de echar a correr directamente y esquiva al padre de Gwen y a la abuela de Lancelot, que bailan con entusiasmo frente a la salida. El cristal de la puerta está húmedo bajo sus yemas, y Merlin gira el pomo con manos nerviosas, respirando aliviado cuando el aire marino le golpea la cara.

La casa está en lo alto de un acantilado, y desde donde está puede ver la luna rozar la superficie del mar, su luz fragmentándose sobre las olas en pequeñas líneas blancas, y sobre su cabeza las estrellas parpadean más brillantes de lo que nunca lo hacen en la ciudad. Y es una pena, la verdad, que la vista sea tan fantástica porque Merlin no está viendo nada de eso. Y no está viendo nada de eso porque delante de todo, su silueta una sombra inconfundible sobre el fondo de la noche, está Arthur.

 _Mujer manipuladora del demonio_.

\---

Se miran durante un par de segundos, y cuando Merlin todavía está intentando decidir cuál es la etiqueta cuando te reencuentras con el amigo del que llevas huyendo cinco años, Arthur dice, simplemente,

\- Joder, mi reino por un cigarrillo. – Y se da la vuelta, apoyándose contra la barandilla.

Nada de reproches, ni de insultos, ni de ninguna de las otras cosas bastante más descabelladas que Merlin había imaginado que tendrían lugar cuando se reencontrasen. Sólo Arthur, su espalda una línea recta dentro de su traje y el aire despeinándole el pelo de las sienes y en serio, Merlin tendría que haberlo sabido.

\- No creo que esto se merezca un reino entero. – Contesta cuando consigue recuperarse un poco, intentando sonar despreocupado y sonando solamente como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Se saca una cajetilla del interior de la chaqueta y camina hasta que se apoya en la barandilla, a una distancia prudencial de Arthur.

\- Créeme, en este momento sí. – Coge un cigarro con cuidado, sus dedos pasando a milímetros de los de Merlin sin llegar a rozarse, y asiente en forma de gracias. Una gaviota planea cerca de sus cabezas.

Merlin enciende un cigarrillo para él y le ofrece el mechero a Arthur, que se inclina en su dirección, la llama iluminando sus rasgos y, en fin.

Merlin tiene una foto de Arthur en el fondo de su mesita de noche. No es algo que le cuente a la gente, pero cuando Merlin se fue a Londres, y Arthur se fue a Estados Unidos, y Merlin básicamente decidió que ese era el fin de su amistad y no le devolvió ninguna de sus llamadas, guardó todas sus fotos junto a todos sus recuerdos dentro de cajas en el ático de su antigua casa, debajo de su antigua cama, como catalogando su antigua vida para poder dejarla atrás más fácilmente. Pero una foto de Arthur acabó guardada en el bolsillo de su camisa, sus dedos tocando los bordes nerviosamente, como si estuviese haciendo algo terrible.

Es un secreto sucio, como tantos otros que ha ido acumulando y que sólo sale a la luz cuando se siente demasiado vulnerable o demasiado borracho o demasiado solo, y no puede evitar sentarse en su cama y mirar a Arthur corriendo por la arena, sonriendo y gritándole algo a la cámara. Así es como se ha quedado Arthur grabado en su memoria, jóven y guapo y brillante, pero ahora le mira, el ceño fruncido y los ángulos de su cara marcados por la llama de su mechero y por la edad, y piensa que esa foto nunca le ha hecho justicia, en realidad.

\- Así que profesor. – Dice Arthur, mirando al frente y expulsando el humo por la nariz como si fuese un dragón. La voz de Arthur suena como el mar y Merlin tiene que agarrarse a la barandilla.

\- De informática, sí. – Le mira de reojo, pegando una calada profunda a su cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios y añade, sin saber muy bien por qué, - La magia del siglo veinte.

Arthur sólo frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula, y Merlin no puede evitar pensar, algo estúpidamente, en esos sueños que tiene a veces. Sueños de tierras lejanas y destinos imposibles, de batallas y de castillos, de un poder que le corre bajo la piel y que le bombea en el corazón como si fuese sangre. Sueños, especialmente, de Arthur. De Arthur como ahora sólo que diferente. De Arthur y él, juntos en a luz y en la sombra, en la salud y en la enfermedad, luchando mano a mano de una manera que hace que Merlin sienta algo parecido al orgullo crecerle en el pecho aun en su propia cama, donde nunca ha tenido que ser particularmente valiente.

\- Han cerrado The Majestic. – Dice Arthur repentinamente, sacándole de sus pensamientos con brusquedad.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – El cigarro se cae de su boca en su desconcierto, pero le da lo mismo. - ¡No puede ser!

Arthur se encoge de hombros sin mirarle, y Merlin estudia las líneas familiares de su perfil para intentar decidir si le está tomando el pelo.

\- Van a abrir una tienda, o algo así. – Pega una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo deja caer por el borde del acantilado, la llama brillando unos metros hasta que desaparece sobre la tierra húmeda y oscura.

\- Eso es— eso no puede— eso no— - Merlin se calla, incapaz de formar frases enteras en su indignación, y probablemente sea un efecto engañoso de la luz, pero juraría que Arthur sonríe un poco. Respira hondo, decidiendo que ya es hora de ser valiente fuera de sus sueños. – Tenemos que ir a verlo.

Aunque empezar por cosas pequeñas nunca está mal.

\- ¿ _Tenemos_? – Dice Arthur, levantando una ceja y mirándole con los párpados caídos. Merlin siente que su valentía se desmorona por los bordes, pero aprieta la mandíbula y sujeta a Arthur por la manga de su traje, tirando en él en dirección al camino que serpentea hasta el pueblo.

\- Evidentemente.

\---

La pintura de la fachada está tan desconchada que casi parece que nunca haya estado ahí, el ladrillo de debajo asomando en grandes parches circulares, y los corchos donde colgaban los carteles de las películas están vacíos, las esquinas deshechas por la humedad. Las letras rojas del cartel han ido desapareciendo en una serie de misteriosos acontecimientos a lo largo de los años (como la M, que estuvo escondida bajo la cama de Arthur durante tres años hasta que su padre la encontró y le obligó a tirarla) y ahora The Majestic se lee como T est. A Merlin le parece increíblemente apropiado.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos.

\- Sí.

Merlin se balancea sobre sus talones y mira las ventanas tapiadas con aprensión, pensando en todos los recuerdos que se quedan atrapados detrás de esas tablas de madera, listos para ser sepultados bajo los escombros y no le importa lo melodramáticos que suenen sus pensamientos porque la situación _lo merece_.

\- Pues— - Tiene toda la intención de decirle a Arthur que nada, ya lo han visto y ya pueden volver, pero Arthur ha desaparecido de su lado. Merlin mira a su alrededor, ligeramente sorprendido, cuando le ve en frente de la puerta principal, tirando de las tablas. - ¿Pero qué haces?

\- A ti - Jadea, los dedos enroscados alrededor de la madera. – qué te parece - Coloca una pierna contra la pared y tira con todas sus fuerzas. – que hago— ¡ah! – Grita, saliendo disparado con la tabla entre las manos, tropezando y cayéndose sobre el azulejo de la entrada.

\- Ay dios.

Merlin corre a su lado y le ayuda a levantarse, intentando que no se le escape la sonrisa que le está tirando del interior de las comisuras. Por cómo le mira Arthur, todo ojos etrecerrados y pelo fuera de sitio, supone que no lo consigue demasiado.

\- Ni una palabra. – Le avisa, un dedo en el aire, y Merlin se muerde los labios con todas sus fuerzas.

Arthur camina hasta las puertas y gira la manilla con un aire tentativo, y cuando cede bajo sus dedos, la puerta abriéndose con un chirrido, se gira hacia Merlin con una sonrisa tan brillante que hace que el corazón le baile cuatro danzas tribales diferentes. Al segundo siguiente parece recordar que ya no son amigos, no técnicamente, y la sonrisa desaparece tan rápido como ha venido.

\- Qué, quieres entrar o no. – Le dice bruscamente, mirando la oscuridad del interior. Merlin suspira y se encoge de hombros, fingiendo que no le están sudando las palmas como a un quinceañero.

\- Por supuesto.

La luz de las farolas entra anaranjada por el hueco de la puerta e ilumina las grandes nubes de polvo que flotan desde el suelo hasta el techo, y el rectángulo de luz se refleja contra los espejos del interior. El aire pesa con los años y el abandono, y en la penumbra los rincones que Merlin recuerda tan bien parecen completamente desconocidos, cambiantes.

\- Espera aquí.

Los pasos de Arthur se alejan entre la oscuridad, y Merlin no puede terminar de preguntar a dónde va antes de que el sonido de sus zapatos desaparezca.

\- Um. Vale. - Merlin mira a su alrededor y se frota las manos, sintiéndose extraño, incómodo en el silencio repentino, pero después de medio minuto empieza a sonar algo por encima de su cabeza, una especie de zumbido estático.

Algo chirría y chisporrotea y se queja, y en una esquina cae una lluvia de chispas doradas que hacen que Merlin dé un salto del susto, pero después la luz empieza a saltar de bombilla en bombilla, iluminando las escaleras en una espiral ascendente y Merlin tiene que cerrar los ojos contra la claridad.

\- Wow. – Dice, golpeando el suelo y mirando la espesa capa de polvo levantarse y flotar en el aire.

\- No suelen cortar la electricidad en estos edificios. – Dice Arthur, apareciendo por una puerta lateral, sus palmas alisando la chaqueta sobre su pecho.

\- Tampoco suelen limpiar mucho, por lo que veo.

La luz es tenue, las bombillas parpadeando en dirección a los pasillos, y Merlin pasa una mano por el mostrador del bar en trayectorias nerviosas, preguntándose cuánto habrá pasado desde la última vez que alguien entró ahí. Se gira para preguntárselo a Arthur, más por rellenar el silencio que por otra cosa, pero ya no está en el hall.

\- Pero qué—

Oye sus pasos rebotar en la distancia, y Merlin se decide rápidamente por las escaleras, siguiendo el sonido apagado y sintiendo una extraña sensación de irrealidad, como si se hubiese quedado dormido sobre la barra y esto fuese sólo una especie de construcción de su imaginación. En el pasillo del piso superior las paredes están cubiertas de espejos y Merlin se ve reflejado hasta el infinito sobre su superficie pulida, la moqueta raída y desgastada bajo sus pasos. Al final llega a la puerta del palco, la cortina roja corrida unos milímetros, y piensa _por supuesto_.

La hilera doble de butacas es un semicírculo alrededor de la baranda, y abajo hay más hileras de butacas rojas, perfectamente alineadas delante de la pantalla. En medio del semicírculo, la chaqueta cuidadosamente doblada sobre el respaldo de su butaca está Arthur, los pies apoyados contra la barandilla.

Merlin baja las escaleras hasta la primera fila, algo tentativo, apoyándose contra la encimera de mármol que hay en la esquina. Toca el espejo de detrás con la palma de su mano y su reflejo aparece entre el polvo, sus ojos algo rojos por los bordes.

El zumbido de la luz es lo único que se oye.

\- Estuve a punto de no venir. – Dice Arthur, su voz una vibración casi eléctrica, los brazos extendidos sobre las butacas de su alrededor. Merlin le mira con las cejas levantadas, sin entender. – A la boda.

\- Ah. – Merlin asiente, apoyándose contra el mostrador, y cruza los brazos en frente de su pecho para calmar los latidos de su corazón. – Ya.

Arthur no dice nada más, así que Merlin añade,

\- Te entiendo.

\- No, no me entiendes. – Dice Arthur, frotándose los ojos.

\- Claro que sí. – Protesta, dando un par de pasos involuntarios. – Estuviste con Gwen cuánto, ¿cuatro años? Podrías haber sido tú—

\- ¡No, idiota! – Grita Arthur, levantándose y frotándose la cara con ambas manos, murmurando _idiotaidiotaidiota_. Su voz rebota por las esquinas de la sala, quedándose en los recovecos.

\- Arthur. - Merlin frunce el ceño, sorprendido.

\- Nunca ha habido la más mínima posibilidad de que fuese yo. – Murmura desde detrás de sus manos, dándole la espalda y Merlin tiene ganas de frotarle la línea tensa de sus hombros. Se contiene.

\- Gwen te quería, Arthur. – Dice lentamente, aunque Arthur está negando con la cabeza continuamente y Merlin empieza a sospechar que se ha vuelto loco. - Estoy seguro de que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes—

Arthur levanta las manos, frustrado, y los mechones de su pelo se disparan lejos de su cabeza donde han estado enredados entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Gwen nunca ha tenido nada que ver, Merlin!

 _¿Qué?_

\- ¿Qué? Entonces qué—

\- ¡Tú, pedazo de imbécil! – Grita dando un par de pasos en su dirección, hasta que está invadiendo su espacio personal y Merlin puede ver la sombra de su nuez moverse frenéticamente tras la piel de su cuello. – ¡Tú!

\- ¡Pero de qué me estás hablando! ¡Yo _nunca_ le he gustado a—

Pero Merlin no puede acabar la frase porque Arthur le agarra por los hombros y gruñe _oh, por el amor de Dios_ , antes de besarle bruscamente, labio contra labio y ya está. El contacto es tan fugaz que Merlin casi creería que se lo ha imaginado si no fuese por la vibración sobre la piel de sus labios, por el frenético latido de su corazón.

\- Esto me suena. – Dice después de un rato, estúpidamente, tocándose la boca ligeramente.

\- ¡Es que eres idiota! – Grita Arthur, rojo hasta la línea del pelo, la vista fija en el piso de abajo. – Te besé a los once años, tampoco era tan complicado.

\- A los once años me dijiste que Morgana comía ranas para desayunar. No eras un niño muy fiable que digamos. – Contesta, bajito, sin saber muy bien lo que está diciendo, su corazón suspendido en el centro de su pecho.

Arthur deja salir una risa en forma de aire y mira hacia abajo, sus pestañas dibujando (preciosas, preciosas) sombras sobre sus mejillas.

\- Pensaba que por eso habías dejado de— pensaba que lo sabías. Cualquier persona normal lo habría sabido. Evidentemente me había olvidado de que eras tú. – Coge aire, mirándole sin mirarle y el corazón de Merlin se rompe un poco aquí y allí. Arthur suspira. – Y en fin, ¿ahora qué?

Merlin abre la boca. La vuelve a cerrar. La vuelve a abrir.

\- Cierra los ojos. – Dice Merlin finalmente. Arthur levanta una ceja, escéptico y Merlin frunce los labios, - Es un hechizo.

\- Un hechizo.

\- Eso he dicho. Ahora cierra los ojos.

Arthur suspira y obedece, y Merlin supone que para todo tiene que haber una primera vez. Se seca el sudor de las manos en los pantalones de su traje y pasa una palma por los ojos de Arthur, mirando la curva familiar de su boca, la caída de su pelo, todas las luces y sombras de su cara que son tan conocidas, tan queridas. Respira hondo y cierra el espacio entre sus bocas con cautela, el corazón en la mano, los labios ligeros. Arthur aspira contra sus labios por la sorpresa, y Merlin presiona con más fuerza, su cuerpo cayendo sobre el calor de Arthur, sin poder evitarlo, como una mosca que va a la luz.

Arthur le sujeta por la cintura, y todavía tiene los ojos cerrados cuando murmura en el espacio privado entre sus bocas, la voz algo ronca,

\- Eso es un beso, no un hechizo.

\- Shh, Arthur. Shhh.

Y Arthur, en una de esas raras veces en las que los milagros se repiten, obedece otra vez.

Sus besos son tentativos, suaves, las manos lentas sobre los planos de su espalda y Merlin cree que podría morirse ahí mismo y no arrepentirse de nada de su vida, ni siquiera de los errores porque todo, lo bueno y lo malo y lo terrible le ha llevado a ese punto, y mierda, si no era ese punto al que tenia que llegar desde el principio.

Merlin hunde los dedos entre el pelo de Arthur, que es fantástico y más suave de lo que ningún pelo debería ser, y es como tocar un botón, porque Arthur gruñe y le aprieta contra su cuerpo y Merlin decide que no, no, no, definitivamente no le gustaría nada morirse sin oir eso una vez más. Vuelve a pasar los dedos de la misma manera y Arthur gime, esta vez más agudo y le besa con menos cuidado, más humedo, su lengua entrando su boca, y es caliente y _Jesús_ , es como si sus pantalones hubiesen encogido tres tallas de repente.

A Merlin nunca le ha dado más besar, la verdad. Es la antesala a todo lo demás, pero es extraño, demasiado íntimo, demasiado incómodo y ocupa una parte del cuerpo que podría estar concentrada en cosas más interesantes. Pero _Dios_ , cuando Arthur le besa así, no sólo con la boca sino con las manos y las piernas y con todo el cuerpo a la vez piensa que podría besarle una vida entera, varias vidas seguidas y seguiría sin ser suficiente.

Merlin mueve un poco las caderas, casi sin querer, y por alguna fantástica casualidad se encuentra de lleno con la erección de Arthur, que está caliente y pesada dentro de sus pantalones. Hace rato que Merlin está a punto de explotar, las manos frías por la excitaciíon, pero encontrarse con que Arthur está igual que él sólo le enciende más, y el beso se vuelve aún más frenético, con demasiada lengua y demasiados dientes y demasiado de todo lo que vuelcan en él. Arthur le saca la camisa de los pantalones con manos nerviosas, tirando de ella como si fuese algo ofensivo, y se la saca por la cabeza, juntando sus labios al segundo siguiente como si llevase esperando toda la vida por ello. Merlin supone que eso es exactamente lo que ha estado haciendo.

Merlin le busca el principio de los pantalones, ansioso por tocar la piel debajo de la ropa, y Arthur gime contra su boca, respirando erráticamente por la nariz y besándole la línea de la mandíbula con los labios abiertos, mordiendo la piel y la lengua humedeciendo los mordiscos al segundo siguiente, como una disculpa. Sin saber muy bien cómo se acaban chocando con el mostrador, el mármol calvándosele a Merlin en la espalda, y dolería si no fuese porque está tan desesperadamente caliente.

Arthur le sujeta por la cintura y le levanta sobre el mostrador con un gruñido, mordiéndole el labio inferior y restregándose entre sus piernas con movimientos circulares que hacen que la cabeza de Merlin de vueltas al mismo ritmo. Arthur le sujeta la polla por encima del pantalón y Merlin está seguro de que ya, de que se muere.

\- Joderarthur.

Pero no se queda ahí, porque Arthur le desabrocha rápidamente, el cinturón y el botón y la cremallera y pronto tiene la mano alrededor de su polla, los dedos tocando la cabeza en círculos lentos que deben ser alguna especie de retorcida tortura porque Merlin está preparado para confensarle cualquier cosa, cada mínimo detalle embarazoso de su vida si sólo _moviese su puta mano._

\- Arthur. Muéveteporelamordedios, _muévete_.

Pero Merlin debería haber sabido que tres veces ya eran demasiadas veces, y Arthur le deja de tocar del todo, sujetándole por las orejas y besándole profundamente, inclinándose en la curva de su cuerpo y haciendo que Merlin se apoye contra el espejo. Arthur jadea dentro de su boca y se sube con él al mostrador, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y joder, desde este ángulo pueden alinear sus pollas y hacer que se deslicen, húmedo y algo extraño y tan caliente que Merlin siente que se derrite de cintura para abajo.

Merlin aprovecha la posición para darles la vuelta, haciéndolos rodar a base de empujones y de gruñidos por el reducido espacio, levantando nubes de polvo a su alrededor que se prenden del pelo de Arthur y le hacen estornudar, haciendo que se choquen sus cabezas. Se ríen un poco, por los nervios y por lo extraño y por lo familiar que es todo al mismo tiempo, y Arthur le da un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios, sus manos empujádole hacia el suelo.

\- Mira en el bolso interior de mi chaqueta.

Y Merlin pensaría en protestar, en preguntar _¿ahora? ¿en serio? ¿AHORA?_ , pero Arthur le mira con los párpados caídos y el pelo revuelto y la ropa a medio deshacer, y Merlin cree firmemente que si le pidiese ir al puto desierto de Gobi a por un yak lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Se deshace de sus pantalones y de sus calcetines por el camino porque en serio, qué hace todavía tan vestido, y rebusca entre los bolsillos de Arthur, las manos temblando un poco. Cuando saca el pequeño paquete de lubricante y los condones no puede evitar reírse, girándose con toda la intención de decirle a Arthur algo en la línea de _nos hemos levantado optimistas hoy, ¿no?_ , pero Arthur—

Dios, Arthur se ha quitado toda la ropa y está apoyado contra el mostrador, la cabeza entre los brazos y su espalda una línea larguísima y preciosa. Merlin parpadea, sujetándose la polla para calmar su excitación y, en fin.

Merlin ha tenido varias fantasías con Arthur a lo largo de su vida. Ha tenido, para ser sinceros, una cantidad tan absurda de fantasías con él que podría desbancar a la industria pornográfica si Arthur le dejase grabarle haciendo la mitad de ellas. Y aun así, aunque lleva más de media vida con imágenes de Arthur (algo culpables, increíblemente incendiarias) plagando su cabeza, nada le había preparado para verle así, las piernas abiertas como una invitación, el color bajando por su espalda a toda velocidad.

\- Arthur—

\- No digas nada. – Merlin puede ver su mejilla imposiblemente roja asomar entre sus manos.

\- ¿Pero— estás seguro? – Diosídiosídio _porfavo_ _r_ sí.

\- Cállate. Y sí. Y _cállate_. – Arthur abre un poco más las piernas y Merlin jadea, abriendo el lubricante con los dientes y mojándose la mano entera con el líquido.

Puede ver la tensión bajar por la espalda de Arthur en pequeñas ondas, agarrotarse en los hombros y condensarse en los músculos de su culo, y a Merlin se le ocurre que igual— que quizás Arthur nunca haya hecho esto antes, y el pensamiento le pone cien veces más caliente y cien veces más nervioso, sus dedos temblando alrededor del lubricante.

\- Tranquilo. – Dice, no sabiendo muy bien para quién va, encajando la palma en el espacio entre los omóplatos de Arthur.

Frota el lubricante entre dos dedos y los acerca al culo de Arthur, que se estremece visiblemente, así que Merlin le acaricia la espalda con más intención. El primer contacto es extraño, el músculo demasiado estrecho, pero Merlin dibuja pequeños movimientos circulares y Arthur deja caer la cabeza entre sus hombros con un suspiro, dejándose hacer.

El interior de Arthur es caliente, suave, y Merlin se inclina para besarle la piel secreta de su nuca, para lamerle las líneas limpias de su espalda. Ya tiene dos dedos en lo más hondo de su culo cuando Arthur empieza a moverse contra ellos, los gemidos algo tímidos, algo callados, pero Merlin los mueve de una manera que sabe que a él le funciona y Arthur gime más fuerte, los labios abiertos contra la piel de sus manos.

\- Merlin. Merlin quieres. Fóllame. – Dice, entrecortadamente, al ritmo de las embestidas de su mano, su culo inclinándose hacia atrás milimétricamente. – Por favor, por favor. _Fóllame_.

Y Merlin está bastante seguro de que esa es la primera vez en su vida que Arthur pide cualquier cosa por favor, así que se pone el condón con manos rápidas, su respiración atascada en lo alto de su garganta y empieza a penetrarle poco a poco, el calor envolvente de Arthur amenazando con acabar con esto aquí y ahora. Respira hondo.

\- ¿Preparado?

Arthur deja salir un sonido que suena a afirmación. Tiene frente arrugada por la incomodidad, los ojos firmemente cerrados, pero asiente cuando Merlin pasa un dedo dudoso por la curva de su cadera. Merlin recuerda su primera vez— el dolor y la urgencia y la vergüenza de después, pero está vez sabe más, puede hacer que sea mejor. Va a hacer que sea mejor.

\- Joder. – Gruñe Arthur, cuando Merlin empieza a moverse, centímetro a centímetro y en movimientos diminutos, conteniéndose a duras penas hasta que el dolor desaparece poco a poco de la cara de Arthur y empieza a gemir _sí_ y _sí_ y _joder_ y _más_.

El mármol está frío y duro bajo sus manos, la moqueta desgastada y sucia, pero no es nada, nada cuando lo comparas con el calor de Arthur, con los sonidos alucinantes e imposibles que hace cuando le folla, lento y profundo al principio y más rápido cuando no puede más. Se inclina sobre su espalda y besa los planos conocidos y los desconocidos, marchando con su lengua los que aun están por conocer para futura referencia y maravillándose ante los olores, las sensaciones, todos estos elementos nuevos en una cosa que conoce tan bien.

Arthur gime y Merlin se inclina aun más, intentando no perder el ritmo y besarle en los labios al mismo tiempo, y el ángulo es incómodo pero lo consiguen de alguna manera, y el corazón de Merlin se hincha, y se pregunta si el amor será siempre así, como esto que tienen ahí. Si será desesperado y terrible y un poco maravilloso, si dará tanto miedo, si merecerá siempre tanto la pena.

Arthur gruñe y coloca sus palmas sobre el espejo para compensar sus embestidas, y Merlin sabe que igual está siendo demasiado brusco, demasiado rápido, pero está perdiendo el ritmo y sólo puede pensar en el choque de sus cuerpos, en la humedad de la piel de Arthur contra la suya, en la necesidad de hacerlo más-más rápido- _ahora_ , de dejar una marca tan dentro de Arthur que nadie sea capaz de borrarla nunca.

Una vez que empieza con ese ritmo no puede durar, y son sólo unos pocos segundos más antes de que se esté corriendo, rápido y violento y entre gruñidos, sus dedos dejando marcas sobre la piel de Arthur. Le busca por debajo de la cintura y entonces Arthur se corre con él, húmedo y entre estertores, su cara reflejada en el espejo antiguo como si fuese algo de otro tiempo, casi de otra vida.

\---

La corriente de aire le pasa por debajo de los pies descalzos y le envía un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Merlin agita sus dedos, medio sobresaliendo por la barandilla.

\- Hay corriente. Este sitio tiene grietas.– Murmura, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el asiento de una butaca. El suelo no es tan cómodo como recordaba.

\- Es un edificio abandonado, Merlin. Grietas es lo mínimo que tiene. – Dice Arthur, casi sin vocalizar, su presencia una fuente de calor contra su hombro. Merlin se inclina un poco contra él.

Se quedan en silencio, y Merlin se está quedando medio dormido, su cabeza apoyada contra esa curva en el cuello de Arthur, esa que tiene la forma perfecta para su cabeza, cuando Arthur habla, algo tentativo.

\- Pero lo anoto. Para. Arreglarlo y eso.

\- ¿Qué? – Merlin parpadea, intentando enfocar a Arthur, que tiene las mejillas encendidas y la camisa deshecha y está tan guapo que hace que le duela el pecho de la mejor de las maneras.

\- Que lo. Eh. – Se encoge de hombros. – Lo he comprado.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Lo iban a tirar. Y es mi infancia. – Protesta Arthur, mirando para otro lado. – No es. Lo que sea que estés pensando.

\- No sé lo que estoy pensando. ¿Qué estoy pensando? – Merlin se gira para poder mirarle mejor y Arthur se gira aún más en la otra dirección. Merlin sonríe, una idea formándose en su cabeza poco a poco. - ¿Lo has hecho _por mi_?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Dice, frunciendo el ceño, de la misma manera que decía que no había convertido la camisa favorita de su padre en guirnaldas de muñecos blancos con las tijeras todavía en la mano.

\- Pero. ¡Pero! – Merlin gesticula a su alrededor para intentar expresar su desconcierto. - ¿Y Estados Unidos? ¿Y tu gran empresa?

\- Lo he dejado.

\- ¿Que _qué_?

Arthur se encoge de hombros, mirándole por debajo de su flequillo.

\- Creo que ya es hora de hacer algo por mí y no solo por— – Suspira y le coge un poco de un hombro, los dedos suaves entre los suyos, la mirada algo distante. – Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa. ¿Entiendes?

Merlin le mira durante un buen rato, y al final parpadea lentamente y susurra _sí, entiendo_ , antes de bostezar contra la piel cálida de su cuello, y cuando sueña— sueños ligeros y fugaces, de los que flotan en la superficie de la mente como la luz sobre el agua— sueña con Arthur y él tal y como son en ese momento, no extraordinarios, el material de las leyendas, sino _ellos_ , torpes e inseguros, balanceándose el vértice de la juventud, con el futuro desplegándose delante de sus ojos.

Y piensa, el corazón de Arthur latiendo junto a su oído, que estos son de lejos los que más le gustan.


End file.
